La Sindrome del chihuahua
by elisa.r.mazzoni
Summary: "Hai presente i chihuahua? Sono sempre incazzosissimi con tutto ciò che li circonda e attaccano per primi anche se l'avversario è il doppio di loro.Fanno così perchè sanno di non poter contare sulla stazza in un incontro diretto, quindi cercano di far fuggire il nemico. E spesso ci riescono.Quindi ho la sindrome del chihuahua". La Confraternita del Pugnale Nero. La mia prima ff.


La sera stava calando in fretta, ormai c'era caldo, anche se un venticello insistente cercava di infilarsi sotto il giubbotto. Le macchine sfrecciavano rumorose come al solito, incuranti dei pedoni e ogni tanto partiva un clacson diretto a chi sa chi e chissà dove. Una tranquilla serata delle solite. Raven camminava sulla strada dopo una giornata di lavoro alla piccola libreria. Non era stato un giorno particolarmente faticoso, anzi aveva dato i suoi momenti buoni, come nel momento in cui erano entrate quelle due signore di mezza età che guardinghe, si erano dirette a testa bassa verso la sezione "Rosa – Sentimentali". Poverette! Erano veramente imbarazzate quando si erano presentate alla cassa con un libro ciascuno. Addirittura avevano un certo rossore sulle guance "E' per il club della lettura" si era affrettata a spiegare una di loro senza che le fosse stato chiesto nulla. Raven e la sua collega avevano sorriso complici, senza dare alcun accenno di sorpresa. Quando le due erano uscite però, erano partite le risate e i commenti. Sicuramente si sarebbero nascoste chissà dove per leggere quei libri. A pensarci ancora sorrideva. Non lavorava in quella libreria da molto, ma si era ambientata bene. L'anziana padrona e la sua collega, che era lì da molto più tempo di lei, la trattavano bene, si sentiva a proprio agio in quel posto.

Improvvisamente dei rumori attirarono la sua attenzione. Venivano da una via laterale, già scura e deserta. Una lotta, colpi di ferro contro ferro, soffi come di animali. Ben lungi dal volersi immischiare o volersi trovare troppo vicino, Raven accelerò il passo. Non faceva certo la figura dell'eroina, ma molto meglio una codarda viva che una superdonna morta. Poi, obiettivamente, cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare lei? Bastava che spuntasse una pistola e tanti saluti. Stava quasi per arrivare a metà della via quando vide un lampo di luce. Quel tanto bastò a farla voltare e quello che vide la lasciò senza fiato. Un corpo che spariva riducendosi in cenere e due energumeni con un pugnale dalla lama nera in mano che si voltavano nella sua direzione. O cazzo! Più veloce del vento si mise a correre, non mancava molto al suo minuscolo monolocale. Non voleva neanche vedere se la seguivano. L'avrebbe solo rallentata il voltarsi, nei film lo facevano sempre e l'aggressore proprio in quell'istante li placcava. Si permise un sospiro solo quando si chiuse la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle. Catena, serratura e anche la cassettiera davanti all'uscio non avrebbe di certo guastato. L'avevano seguita? In quel caso forse doveva trovare il modo di sprangare anche la finestra...

Non fece in tempo a terminare il pensiero che uno di quegli energumeni entrò proprio da lì. Alto, molto alto, muscoloso, una montagna in confronto a lei. Capelli corti scuri che spuntavano da un cappellino da baseball, occhi talmente azzurri da essere del colore del diamante. Tatuaggi e una mano guantata. Sotto shock, impietrita dalla paura e dalla sorpresa non si rese conto di quando quello strano individuo si mosse, conficcandole una siringa nel collo.

In movimento, era su qualcosa che si stava muovendo abbastanza veloce. Una macchina? A giudicare dall'odore di pelle dei sedili, fumo e Dio solo sa cosa, sembrava di si. Ma dove la stavano portando? E poi, era legata? Si, come un salame nel sedile posteriore di una macchina sconosciuta, guidata da chissà chi e diretta chissà dove. Davvero niente male come situazione! Il panico cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lei, ma assieme alla paura c'era una strana calma. Una voce (la sua voce interiore forse) le diceva che non era saggio farsi scoprire. Non l'avevano nemmeno imbavagliata e forse non si erano accorti che era sveglia. "Ma non ti sei accorto proprio di nulla?" disse una voce musicale, parlava con un accento strano, forse non era del posto. "No" rispose quello che guidava,il tono era più profondo, ma l'accento era identico. Chi erano per la miseria? E cosa volevano da lei? "Andiamo fratello, sicuramente qualcosa avrai visto. Non è possibile che una cosetta da nulla come una testimone sia passata inosservata al tuo radar soprannaturale" La risposta questa volta fu una specie di soffio irritato, come quello di un gatto. O madonna, erano pazzi, due energumeni pazzi furiosi. Era veramente a posto. " D'accordo d'accordo" continuò quello ciarliero. "Se dici che non l'hai vista sul serio ti credo. Sentiremo cosa ne pensano gli altri e il re." A quel punto un suono soffocato deve esserle sfuggito dalla bocca, perchè quello allegro si girò verso di lei "Ah ti sei svegliata!" nella penombra non riusciva a vederlo bene, ma sembrava un gran bel figliolo. Capelli troppo lunghi forse e, ma non ne era sicura, dal colore strano..."Chi siete? Perchè mi avete rapita? Dove stiamo andando?" "Hei calma calma! Avrai le tue risposte fra poco" " Col cazzo! O mi dite subito dove stiamo andando oppure giuro che ve ne pentirete!" Era pazza. Come mai si

comportava così? Non lo sapeva dire. Avrebbero potuto ucciderla anche subito se volevano. Forse era il tono allegro di quell'energumeno, non lo sapeva, fatto stà che iniziò a prendere a calci le portiere. Non le avevano legato neanche i piedi. "No! Ferma! Hei! Basta!" "Fermala Phury per amor della Vergine, sennò distrugge la macchina!" Infuriata e con l'adrenalina alle stelle, Raven continuò a calciare e urlare, sperando che qualche macchina di passaggio si accorgesse del trambusto. "Brutti energumeni schifosi! Lasciatemi andare subito!" "Il quartier generale grazie al cielo!" Urlò il tizio con i capelli strani. La macchina si fermò ad un sensore di riconoscimento, poi entrò in un largo cortile. Pochi metri più avanti entrò in un garage sotterraneo e lì si fermò. A quel punto i due scesero e quello con il cappellino la prese poco cerimoniosamente per una gamba (in un secondo, anche se le muoveva come un forsennata) e altrettanto poco cerimoniosamente la scaraventò a terra. "Hei!" Le sue proteste non servirono a nulla. Era rimasta sola con quel tipo. L'altro si era già avviato verso un ascensore. " Ti alzi e cammini da sola o ti devo convincere con le buone?" "Cosa..." Neanche finì la frase che venne caricata a forza sulle spalle di quell'energumeno come un sacco di patate. La testa che penzolava dalla sua schiena "Mettimi giù! Sei diventato matto? So camminare!" Niente. Quell'uomo continuò a camminare con lei in spalla, salì sull'ascensore ed uscì in un ingresso stupefacente. Raven non aveva mai visto niente di simile. Era lussuoso da fare impressione. Luci ovunque, passatoie rosso sangue...con il cuore in gola si ritrovò ad ammirare, a testa in giù, quella magnificenza. Salirono su una scala di marmo bianco ed imboccarono un corridoio pieno di statue. Entrando in una stanza con una grande scrivania al centro, Raven venne scaricata e fatta sbattere con il sedere sul pavimento. "Ahia!Razza di..." Si ammutolì all'istante. Intorno a lei stavano quattro uomini mastodontici, sei, contando i due che l'avevano portata li. Seduta a terra si sentiva grande quanto una pulce, ma non osava alzarsi. Non avevano uno sguardo amichevole e da un momento all'altro si immaginava di veder comparire un enorme schiacciamosche che la riduceva in poltiglia. "E' questa l'umana di cui hai parlato al telefono V?" Disse quello con gli occhiali da sole. La sua voce era cavernosa e con un tono minaccioso. "Si mio signore" rispose il tipo con il cappellino. V? Ma che razza di nome era? V... " Quindi non vedi proprio niente in lei? Neanche ora?" V (almeno poteva associare un nome a quello strano volto) si avvicinò. Iniziò a fissarla con insistenza, quasi volesse perforarla con lo sguardo. "No. Niente" Mormorii in una lingua a lei ignota si sparsero fra gli altri. Gli unici silenziosi rimasero V, quello con i capelli lunghi e strani (alla luce si accorse che lo erano sul serio, non si era sbagliata. E aveva pure gli occhi gialli!) e quello che sembrava essere il loro capo, quello con gli occhiali scuri. "Strano. Una faccenda che merita di essere approfondita. Per il momento datele una delle stanze, finchè non avremo chiarito." Era tutto. Neanche il tempo di aprir bocca che venne ricaricata sulla schiena da V e portata fuori dalla stanza.


End file.
